Now and Forever
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Elliot nodded, holding her tightly in his arms. "Forever." Olivia shook her head, smirking. "Not long enough." E/O.


Now and Forever.

Summary: Elliot nodded, holding her tightly in his arms. "Forever." Olivia shook her head, smirking. "Not long enough."

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU. If I did, Elliot and Olivia would have been a couple on the show for a long time now.

Olivia thought she was lucky. Her job at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit came with an added bonus: a sexy partner that she got to work with every day.

She wouldn't tell him that, though. No one knew about her secret attraction to Elliot Stabler, except for Casey. Even though she was not a detective, she seemed to have better detective skills than Munch, Fin, or Elliot himself. Olivia did her best to deny it, but failed miserably. Instead, she threatened to throw Casey into a crate and ship her off to Oklahoma if she uttered a single word. Since then, the ADA never mentioned the secret to anyone, but Olivia.

Over the many years she spent working with Elliot, Olivia's brain told her not to do anything that would ruin her friendship with Elliot and to just forget about her true feelings for him. However, her heart told her not to let him go and to tell him the feelings that she had for him that were kept bottled up for years. She debated between the two choices, and as much as she wanted to show him how much he meant to her in the privacy of an empty interrogation room, she wasn't sure whether she wanted him to find out or not.

Olivia left her apartment in the morning and headed to the precinct for work. On the way, she stopped by a coffee shop to get two coffees, one for herself and one for Elliot. Every time Olivia arrived at the precinct every morning, Munch insisted on making them all coffee, but Olivia refused to drink that murky, brown crap Munch called coffee. This resulted in her bringing coffee for Elliot, as well as herself, so she wouldn't have to see her partner suffer as well.

Once she arrived at the precinct, Olivia rode the elevator and got off at the correct floor. She made her way down the hall to the squad room, where Munch was at his desk, searching for an important file on his computer. Surprisingly, Casey was there as well, talking to Munch. She spotted Olivia enter the room and headed over to greet her.

"Morning, Olivia," she greeted.

"Morning, Case," Olivia replied, grinning.

"Two coffees?" Casey asked, gesturing to the coffee cups in Olivia's hands.

"One is for Elliot," she answered. "Is he here yet?"

"I figured you would know where he was," Casey replied, smirking.

"Well, I don't," Olivia answered.

"Some detective you are," Casey said, laughing. "You don't even know where you piece of eye candy is."

"Could you possibly say it any louder?" Olivia asked, sarcastically, throwing the ADA a glare. "I think there are a few people across New York that didn't quite hear you."

Casey laughed. "I just figured that since he wasn't here yet, he was with you, if you know what I mean."

"Case, as of now, we're nothing more than best friends," Olivia explained. "Remember, if you let word get out that I like my partner, I'll - "

"I know, you'll throw me into a crate and ship me off to Oklahoma," Casey interrupted, holding up her hands in front of her. "I get it."

"I sure hope so," Olivia replied, laughing.

Just then, Elliot entered the room, and headed towards his desk. He took a seat and started completing his paperwork. Olivia, who was in a deep conversation with Casey, had her back to Elliot, so she wasn't aware of his presence.

Shortly after, a familiar, frizzy-haired, blonde woman entered the room. Her eyes scanned the entire room, before spotting Elliot at his desk. She made her way towards him, with a determined look on her face.

Olivia was still speaking to Casey, who glanced at the woman who had just entered the precinct. She recognized her as Dani Beck, Elliot's temporary partner, while Olivia was away. Casey disliked Dani, and she wasn't the only one who did. Casey was aware of Olivia's hatred towards Dani as well, and decided it would be best if she didn't mention her arrival.

Instead, she turned her attention back to Olivia. Occasionally, she would continue to glance in Elliot's direction, every now and then, hoping Dani wouldn't be staying around long. She wasn't sure how long she could keep Olivia occupied.

Meanwhile, Dani approached Elliot at his desk and smiled.

"Hello, Elliot," she greeted, getting his attention.

"Oh, hello, Dani," Elliot answered, looking up from his paper work. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too," she replied, her smile widening slightly.

"What brings you down to the precinct?" Elliot asked, casually.

"Funny you should ask," she answered, taking a seat on his desk, much to his annoyance. "I came here to see you, actually."

"You did?" Elliot asked, frowning a bit. Sure she used to be his temporary partner, but he wanted nothing to do with her.

"I have to admit," Dani continued, giving Elliot a flirtatious look. "I miss working with you."

"Where are you going with this?" Elliot asked, hoping he wasn't giving her the wrong idea.

"I figured there could be something more between us, you know," Dani said, seductively.

Elliot slightly edged away from her, but the more he did, the closer Dani got to him.

"Honestly, I'm not interested, Dani," Elliot said, seriously.

"That kiss before meant something, didn't it?" Dani asked, reaching for his tie and pulling him closer to her.

"Maybe to you, but not to me anymore," Elliot answered, taking her hands off of his tie. "It's ancient history. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"That could always change," Dani whispered, her face only inches away from Elliot's.

Before Elliot could utter another word, Dani held his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Elliot's eyes widened, in shock.

Elliot's eyes weren't the only ones that widened. Casey happened to glance at Elliot for the third time that morning and her eyes widened to the size of frisbees. Her jaw dropped open, completely shocked.

"What's with the face, Casey?" Olivia asked, laughing.

She turned around to see what Casey was staring at and once she laid eyes on her partner lip-locking with his former temporary partner, she felt her heart stop beating and drop into her stomach. She figured that the scene she was witnessing was why Elliot was a bit later than usual getting to the precinct.

Olivia wasn't sure who to be mad at; Elliot for not pushing Dani away once they kissed, or Dani for laying her hands on Elliot again. Olivia sighed. What was she thinking? She didn't own him.

She felt warm tears filling her eyes, but blinked repeatedly to get rid of them. There was no way in hell that she was going to cry over something as ridiculous as this.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Casey asked, concerned. "You look like you stopped breathing for a minute."

Olivia didn't answer her. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but at that moment, she felt hurt, disappointed, and devastated. Her hands were starting to feel extremely numb as she struggled to hold the two coffees.

"Look, I'm sure this isn't what it looks like," Casey said, trying to reassure her that everything would be all right, even though she wasn't sure of the answer herself.

"It seems perfectly clear to me," Olivia muttered, her voice faltering a bit. She felt the warm tears again, but fought to hold them back.

"Olivia, breathe, or you're going to fall to pieces," Casey said.

"If there's a case, I'll be in the cribs," Olivia said, slightly angry. "Other than that, do not, repeat not, bother me."

The numbness in Olivia's hands took effect. The two cups of coffee fell to the ground with a thud and spilled onto the floor. Casey watched, as the female detective hurried off to the cribs. From his desk, Munch looked at Casey, who shook her head, sighing.

Elliot heard the thud from the fallen coffee cups and pushed Dani away from him, nearly knocking her off of his desk. He looked up in time to see Olivia running off. He then turned his attention to Casey, who simply frowned at him.

Just then, Fin walked into the room, wondering why it was so quiet. He then noticed the spilled coffee on the floor.

"What happened here?" he asked, confused.

"Ask Elliot," Casey said, still frowning at Elliot. "Oh, wait, he wouldn't happen to know anything about it."

"Why not?" Fin asked, as Dani got off the desk and stood up again.

"He was a bit occupied with his former temporary partner," Casey answered. "Isn't that right, Elliot?"

"Casey, what just happened?" Elliot asked, a bit irritated.

"Some detective you are," Casey muttered. "But if I must explain, Olivia caught you and Dani kissing and ran off."

Fin looked at Elliot, bewildered. "Man, you fucked up big time."

"You two do know that _she_ was the one that kissed _me_, right?" Elliot questioned.

"Then, why didn't you push that bitch away?" Casey asked, angrily.

Dani looked insulted. "Hey, still in the room!"

"I was in shock," Elliot protested. "I don't like her like that."

"Still here!" Dani yelled, waving her hands in the air.

"So, she likes you, big deal!" Casey shouted. "She's not the only one who does."

Realization dawned on Elliot. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I know someone who cares about you more than that blonde bimbo over there does," Casey said, gesturing to Dani, who was tired of being insulted. "Someone who would be willing to take a bullet for you while you both are trying to catch a perp."

Elliot didn't say a word. He just sat at his desk, his face in his hands. Casey looked at him, calming down slightly. She didn't care about being shipped off to Oklahoma in a crate anymore. She figured that once Olivia had forgiven Elliot and after they confessed their not-so-secret attractions for each other, they would hopefully get together and she would forget all about shipping the ADA off to Oklahoma.

"It doesn't take a detective to figure it out," she said, before heading over to Munch's desk. "Make it right."

And with that, Casey went to speak to Munch, while Fin showed an insulted Dani out of the precinct, leaving Elliot to think about his next move.

* * *

Olivia spent the next half hour in the cribs, lying down on one of the beds. She still felt a bit tired, since she didn't get to drink her coffee. She tried to sleep it off, but she couldn't get the image of Dani and Elliot lip-locking out of her head.

After counting the ceiling tiles six times, she closed her eyes, and hoped that she could get some sleep and forget about the entire thing. She was hoping there wouldn't be a case. She didn't want to face the man that she deeply desired, but could never have.

She heard the door creak open and she knew that there could only be one person standing there. She didn't even have to turn her head to acknowledge the presence of her unwanted guest.

"Get out, Stabler!" she barked, her eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Be that way, then," Elliot replied, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "We still have to talk."

Olivia shook her head, as she counted the ceiling tiles again. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is," he said, looking down at her. "You don't understand. The kiss with Dani meant nothing to me."

"I saw it with my own two eyes," Olivia answered, refusing to look at him. "I perfectly understand."

"She came on to me," Elliot explained, stepping closer to her. "I was in shock. After I pushed her away, I saw you running off."

"Speaking of the bitch, where is she?" Olivia questioned, a bit frustrated. "Waiting for you in an interrogation room?"

"Fin got her to leave," Elliot answered. "She was really pissed off because of the insults Casey and I threw at her while we argued."

Olivia was confused. "Argued about what?"

"Casey yelled at me because she knew of someone who loves me more than Dani does," Elliot explained, kneeling on the floor next to her bed.

Olivia gritted her teeth. "Remind me to get a crate, ready to send to Oklahoma."

Elliot looked at her, bewildered. He didn't dare to ask her what she was intending to do with the crate.

"The point is," he continued, his body only inches away from hers. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I had nothing to say," Olivia answered, simply.

"Come on, I know you better than that, Liv," Elliot said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. "I wasn't planning on you finding out."

"Why not?" Elliot asked, a bit disappointed.

"We're partners," Olivia answered, opening her eyes, but avoiding eye contact with Elliot. "Best friends, even. I had a feeling that there could be more between us."

"And?" he asked, urging her to continue.

Olivia sighed, frowning a bit. "And I hate that feeling."

"Why is that?" he asked, curiously.

"Just leave me alone, Elliot," Olivia said, thinking she said too much already.

Elliot shook his head. "I'm not leaving until you answer my question."

Olivia sighed. She knew Elliot's detective skills were kicking in. He was determined to get an answer out of her, even if he had to wait for a long period of time.

So, for the first time that day, Olivia's chocolate-brown eyes met his cerulean ones. "I hate loving someone that I can't have."

A look of understanding appeared on Elliot's face. He stood up, slightly and leaned over her. He ran his right hand through her dark locks, while his left hand caressed her cheek. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. Olivia could feel his breath tickling her neck.

"I've always been yours," he whispered, as his lips met hers.

Elliot climbed onto the bed and wrapped his muscular arms around Olivia. Her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His tongue ran across her lips and soon, their kisses became more intense and passionate.

When lack of oxygen became a problem, they pulled back. Elliot rested his forehead against Olivia's.

"I love you, El," Olivia whispered.

"I love you, too, Liv," Elliot answered.

"Stay with me," Olivia said, running her right hand through his very short, dark hair.

Elliot nodded, holding her tightly in his arms. "Forever."

Olivia shook her head, smirking. "Not long enough."

Elliot chuckled, before kissing her again.

* * *

"Oh, my, god."

"What the hell?"

"Wow."

Casey, Fin, and Munch decided to make their way to the cribs after Elliot was gone for an hour. Casey decided to go and check on Olivia to see if she was okay, while Munch and Fin went with her, just to make sure that Elliot was still alive and that Olivia didn't murder him and was trying to dispose of the body.

When the two detectives and the ADA arrived at the cribs, they were greeted with a surprising sight.

On one of the beds was Elliot, who was fast asleep. In his arms was a sleeping Olivia, whose head rested on Elliot's chest. They were both underneath the blanket, which shielded their bodies from the neck down.

Elliot's boxers and Olivia's black bra and matching panties were on the ground next to the bed, which lay forgotten with the rest of their clothes.

"I wasn't expecting this," Casey said, completely stunned. "To think, she was pissed off at him an hour ago."

"I know, and look at them now," Fin said, gesturing to the two sleeping detectives. "They couldn't even make it to one of their homes."

"I can't believe it," Munch muttered, appalled.

"I know, this is huge," Casey commented. "But it was only a matter of time before they got together."

"Not that," Munch said, shoving money into Fin's hands. "I lost fifty bucks."

Well, that's the end of this one-shot. What do you all think? Good? Bad? Reviews are appreciated! :D

-TeenQueen661.


End file.
